1:28 am
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: "You're the weak one... and you'll never know love, or friendship... And I feel sorry for you." But that was a lie. He knew love and friendship, but all it did was teach him hatred. T.R/OC.


**Harry**: "_You're the weak one... and you'll never know love, or friendship... And I feel sorry for you._"

**Voldemort**: "_You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose... everything._"

Two teenagers were at the airport. One girl with long brown hair, dark green sparkling eyes, and a small smile. And a boy, with raven black hair, a pale-ish complex and eyes so dark they almost blended in with his pupils. The airport was a muggle spot to the discomfort of the boy.

"Are you sure you have to go?" He asked, raising an inquisitive yet hopeful eyebrow.

The girl sighed as if they had gone through this a lot. "Come on, Tom." The newly identified Tom scowled. "I mean, I really need this opportunity! Salem University of Magic will help me get that job at the Department of Magic! It's a once in a life time thing!"

Tom Riddle's face softened. "Nadine, why do you have to be so obsessed with working there?"

"It's my one true ambition." She confessed. She smiled sadly, looking to the floor. "I suppose this is goodbye."

Tom frowned. "Your flight isn't until half twelve, and it's only a quarter to twelve."

"You want to stay?" Nadine asked, glancing up at him.

Tom shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I can't leave a girl by herself. You need someone to protect you." He said haughtily.

She snorted. "Like who?"

Tom looked wounded, and if Nadine hadn't known him so long, she would have apologized. But she did know him well due to them being in the same amazing house- _Cough_, Slytherin- in Hogwarts.

"Oh yes, before I forget," she said, unzipping her hand-bag. She picked something small up, and handed it to him, closing his hands over it. "Look after Nagini."

Tom detached his palms and saw a small, green, baby snake slithering around on them. A birthday gift from himself to Nadine a year ago.

"Fangs?"

"No, i re-named her Nagini. You can't call a girl 'Fangs'." She told him, shaking her head.

Tom suddenly smirked. "Nagini. Doesn't that mean 'Girl Snake'?"

Nadine blushed furiously. "I should hope that was rhetorical."

"It wasn't." He said, flashing her a grin.

"Say, those smoothies look nice..." She purposely trailed off, looking wistfully at the small smoothie bar in the corner.

Tom got what she was implying, but couldn't resist teasing her. "Yes, they do. To bad you have no muggle money."

She rolled her eyes. "Just be a man, and lend me some muggle money."

He threw her his trademark smirk. "Of course."

And so the two entered the bar.

* * *

"One strawberry and banana and a...what did you you wanted, Tommy?"

Rolling his eyes, he said: "Nothing."

"Make that two strawberry and Banana smoothies."

Tom chuckled.

"That will be 12 pounds."

Nadine giggled at Tom's gaping mouth.

* * *

They had left after an old woman declared rather loudly that they were a cute couple.

"So, see you next year?" Nadine said in a quiet voice, which to Tom seemed like a miracle. Granted it was an unwanted miracle.

"Yeah, apparently so." Tom answered, a little bit of unhappiness in his voice.

"Tom, I-"

She couldn't finish because he pressed his lips gently to hers, and pulled her in his embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you." She sniffed when they tugged away.

"Yeah, well. I might- probably- will miss you.. too."

"12:30 Flight to America, leaving now." Came the speech from the announcer.

She sighed, picking up her small amount of luggage. "Bye."

"Bye." He said back, a small grimace on his face. It suddenly appeared to Nadine that he _would_ miss her.

As she shoved herself into the plane, Tom heard her call- albeit almost inaudibly due to the chatter of the muggles- "I love you."

* * *

Nadine smiled softly as she watched Tom wave slowly from outside as the plane took off.

She saw him watching her window until he was out of sight.

* * *

A small tear dribbled down his cheek, which he quickly wiped off with his sleeve. She was gone.

* * *

To take her mind off things, Nadine opened her book of "The impossible yet real dangers".

___Flip-see-durms_:

_Flipsydurms are dangerous creatures who will bite muggles, witches, wizards... even giants! Their bite causes pain, but not physically: mentally. Their venom causes the victim to deeply regret things, and eventually, if not treated correctly, causes insanity._

_Now, a good example of a Flipsydurm attack is Melanie Lovegood in 1929-_

Nadine felt like she'd been attacked by a flipsydurm.

* * *

A large bump caused the sleeping form of Nadine to stir. Her book toppled of her lap. She must have dozed off while reading. She checked her watch, it was 1:28 am.

People were mumbling worriedly, exchanging comforting words.

A loud, panicked voice came from the announcer. "Please, remain calm we are just experiencing some-" _**Crash!**_

The announcer didn't speak again. Most likely she would never use words again.

If people were scared before, they were absolutley terrified now.

Being a pure-blood, Nadine had no clue what was going on. "Please, what's going on?" She yelled over the racket.

"We're all gonna die!" Shrieked one frightened woman.

"We're crashing!" Screamed a teenaged man in the back.

Since the announcer wasn't giving out orders and helpful instructions, people were inclined to think they had a chance of saving themselves.

People struggled with masks, others blew up the slide to slip themselves into the ocean and out of the plane. But Nadine was one of the horrified, confused ones, wondering what caused this journey to go so wrong.

She took her bag out of the over-head locker, opened it and set to finding her wand.

All of a sudden the plane shuddered jerking side-ways, the left of the plane ripped off, people still on it.

To her horror, her bag flew out with the left of the plane, after the diving bodies of families alike.

Her oak core, 10", nine-year old wand was lost at sea. There was no time to weep, and she stood up, checking for anything that could help...

Nadine screeched in terror as a seat came flying towards her, and she dived down, the red, plush seat missing her by mere inches.

She couldn't see anyone else now, her breath became rapid. "_Help_." She croaked desperately, thinking of Tom, her parents, and-

That's when things went black.

* * *

Tom tucked two galleons into the ouch attached to the barn owl's foot.

Sighing, he opened the paper, and was shocked to see Nadine's smiling face, waving at him on it.

_Last night a muggle plane crashed! A total of sixty muggles, died, including the pilot and crew. _

_"It is a mystery how it went down," claims Mr. Bennet, minister for magic. "I know for fact it wasn't an anti muggle tragedy."_

_Mrs. Poppet Tumblers, a sixty year old squib, perished in the crash. (Picture on the left, below) _

_Mrs. Nadine Ann Lestrange is also deceased because of this wrectched calamity. (Picture on the right, above.)_

Tom stopped reading, eyes wide.

_ No._

Nagini hissed; _what isss wrong with my mistresss?_

Tom tore his eyes away from her picture. _The muggles killed her._

The snake seemed furious. _How darrrre theeey._

Tom's eyes went cold. So cold you almost couldn't see the leaking damn of tears. "Yes. How dare they."


End file.
